


Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Full Moon Aftercare, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marauders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard. Alors qui prend soin de Remus après les nuits éprouvantes de pleine lune ? Sirius ne se gêne pas pour s'inviter jusqu'au lit du loup-garou pour s'occuper de lui.





	1. Maraudeur un jour

À travers les interstices des volets délabrés, la lumière du soleil filtrait, éclairant doucement l'état déplorable de la chambre. Les rayons interceptaient les grains de poussières flottant paresseusement dans l'air au dessus de l'homme endormi. Le calme d'après la tempête régnait alors que le dormeur se tournait dans le lit, s'éveillant peu à peu. Sirius se glissa dans cette sérénité presque religieuse, les bras chargés de victuailles qu'il déposa à même le sol avant de venir s'accroupir au chevet de Remus.

— Hey, Lunard, appela-t-il doucement dans la pénombre.

Les couvertures remuèrent et une tête aux cheveux hirsutes en émergea.

— Sirius ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

— Bien dormi ma belle au bois dormant ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur que les yeux de loup-garou de Remus ne pouvaient louper même dans l'obscurité toute relative de la chambre.

— Comment est-ce que tu connais la belle au bois dormant ? s’étonna Remus d'une voix rauque et faible qui serrait douloureusement de cœur de Sirius.

Il n'en laissa rien paraître et son sourire s’agrandit.

— Lily, répondit-il simplement.

Remus fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire hésitant qui fit s'emballer le cœur de Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sirius ? demanda Remus en essayant de se redresser.

Sirius l'en empêcha en appuyant doucement sur son épaule pour qu'il se rallonge contre les coussins. Le loup-garou grimaça et le cœur de Sirius se serra à nouveau.

— Je t'ai apporté à manger, indiqua-t-il d'un ton plus enthousiaste que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Un vrai festin ! J'ai aussi pris des pansements de l'infirmerie pour te remettre en état.

Inquiet, Sirius fixait l'ignoble balafre qui barrait la joue de Remus et qui avait laissé une trace ensanglantée sur les oreillers. Les nuits de pleine lune étaient affreusement douloureuses pour Remus. Et Sirius se sentait impuissant à l'observer souffrir ainsi. Son estomac se tordait, non de dégoût, mais de ne pouvoir l'aider davantage.

— J'ai ton porridge préféré, des saucisses et du lard, énuméra-t-il en trainant la nourriture à lui. Tu dois être affamé après cette nuit. Il faut soigner cette balafre aussi, indiqua-t-il en désignant la joue de Remus. Tu vas avoir une sacrée cicatrice. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça plutôt sexy ?

Il tenta de soigner la plaie avec un coton imbibé d'antiseptique tout en lui enfonçant une cuillère de porridge dans la bouche, mais Remus l'arrêta, mettant fin à son babillage incessant. Ses mains, serrées autour des poignets de Sirius, étaient lamentablement faibles et tremblantes. Sirius aurait pu en pleurer.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda à nouveau Remus.

— On prend toujours soin de toi après la pleine lune, tenta-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas vous imposer ça, répliqua immédiatement le loup-garou d'une voix rauque. On n'est plus à Poudlard. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

— Tu peux te débrouiller seul ? répéta Sirius incrédule. Bon sang, Lunard, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es encore mis ? Et tu ne veux même pas aller voir Pomfresh.

— On n'est plus à Poudlard, marmonna à nouveau Remus.

— Exactement, rétorqua Sirius. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus à trouver d'excuse minable pour manquer les cours pour passer la journée avec toi.

Remus baissa la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, Sirius ? demanda-t-il lamentablement.

— Parce que je...

Sirius s'étrangla sur ses propres mots. Lui qui pouvait déclamer les déclaration les plus insolentes d'un ton indolent à n'importe qui se retrouvait soudain sans voix face à Remus. Celui à qui il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, car il ne l’accepterait jamais.

— Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, déclara-t-il donc avec un petit sourire en coin.

— James et Peter ne sont pas là, répliqua Remus.

— Et ils sont bien idiots de t'avoir abandonné ainsi ! contra-t-il avec véhémence.

En réalité, Sirius était plutôt content que James et Peter ne soient pas là. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent. James étaient avec Lily, Peter se débrouillait et Remus... Remus voulait toujours être seul. Même durant la pleine lune. Surtout durant la pleine lune. Et ça, Sirius ne pouvait le supporter. La faiblesse du loup-garou après sa transformation constituait son excuse pour passer du temps avec Remus. Un moment qu'il appréciait d'autant plus qu'il était seul avec lui. Sans Peter. Sans James. Sans Lily.

Juste Remus et lui.

— Allez, laisse-moi t'aider, Rem.

Sirius n'en revenait pas de devoir supplier Lunard pour lui venir en aide alors que le corps tout entier de son ami était un glaçant appel au secours. Sa joue était couverte de sang, ses bras lacérés et ses épaules couvertes d’ecchymoses. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se cachait encore sous les couvertures. Plus que jamais, Remus avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, il refusait son aide.

Sirius aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Remus ne demandait jamais rien. Alors même qu'il en avait désespérément besoin, le loup-garou ne mendiait jamais. Sirius avait mis longtemps à comprendre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une espèce de fierté mal placée. Remus, gênée, ne voulait simplement pas être un poids pour ses amis. Il ne pensait pas les mériter et Sirius ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Il l'observa de longues secondes, lui offrant son regard de chien battu le plus attendrissant et Remus le lâcha enfin. Avec un sourire satisfait digne d'un petit chiot se réjouissant devant son maître, Sirius attrapa le matériel médical et essuya le sang séché sur la joue de Remus.

— Merci, souffla le loup-garou.

Sirius accepta ses remerciements avec un sourire qu'il espérait à la fois charmant et charmeur puis apposa une compresse sur la mâchoire du loup.

— Maintenant, montre moi le reste, lui enjoignit-il doucement.

— Je m'en occuperai, grogna Remus.

— Aurais-tu peur de te déshabiller devant moi, Lunard ? le taquina Sirius avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Remus le fixa d’un regard blasé, ni vraiment amusé, ni vraiment gêné.

— Non.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de protester et il s'enroula dans les couvertures pour cacher ses blessures. Il tournait délibérément le dos à Sirius qui avait une vue imprenable sur les marques rouges de ses épaules. L’Animagus se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de s'indigner davantage. Cela ne servirait qu'à braquer Remus encore plus, il en était certain.

— Au moins, mange quelque chose, essaya Sirius.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Remus était têtu, mais Sirius l'était bien plus encore.

— Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, tu le sais ? s’impatienta-t-il. Tu es sûr que tu es bien un loup-garou et pas un, je ne sais pas… âne-garou ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Sirius le vit se tendre avant de finalement soupirer.

— Sirius ? appela-t-il et l’Animagus capta dans sa voix le sourire qui trahissait son humeur plus légère.

— Oui ?

— Tais-toi.

Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas. Et puis, il était bien capable de prendre soin de Remus sans parler. Alors, sans ménagement et sans hésitation, il se glissa dans le lit à côté de Remus. Le loup-garou se tendit à nouveau mais il ne protesta pas. Il ne se retourna pas non plus. Doucement, précautionneusement, Sirius enroula son bras autour du torse abimé de Remus et vint se coller à son dos meurtri. Il resta ainsi immobile, offrant son soutien silencieux à un loup-garou plus que récalcitrant. Mais lorsque Remus se détendit finalement contre lui avec un léger soupir, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

— Sirius ?

— Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille ?

Remus laissa passer quelques respirations profondes et plusieurs battements de cœur précipités avant de finalement répondre :

— Reste.

Plus heureux et satisfait que jamais, Sirius resserra doucement son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure mordorée de Remus.

 


	2. Maraudeur toujours

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets usés et plongeaient la chambre dans une ambiance tamisée et douce. Sous les couvertures, les deux hommes s'entrelaçaient tendrement. Sirius serrait le torse meurtri de Remus contre sa poitrine et sentait son propre corps s'embraser. Chaque frôlement et chaque caresse dérobée l'enflammaient. La peau chaude et délicate de Remus sous ses doigts lui donnait des envies libidineuses. Son odeur imprégnait les draps et faisait palpiter son cœur.

Il avait chaud.

Divinement chaud.

Du bout de ses doigts, il traçait des lignes délicieuses sur la chair tentatrice de Remus. Avec légèreté, il naviguait sur son torse, redessinant la ligne discrète de ses pectoraux et les vagues saillantes de ses côtes. Il caressait avec attention les cicatrices, anciennes et nouvelles, s'appliquant à ne pas le blesser.

La pulpe de ses doigts remonta jusqu'à son épaule écorchée, parcourut son bras aux muscles secs et tomba sur sa taille. Avec un peu plus d'audace, sa main chemina sur les sillons de ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sur son passage. Finalement, il s'arrêta au bas du ventre de Remus, à la frontière de son boxer, hésitant.

Remus ne disait mot. Il ne protestait plus contre les attentions de Sirius, se délassant progressivement sous les caresses de l'Animagus. Tout contre lui, Sirius percevait sa respiration légèrement troublée alors que sa main remontait doucement sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il apposa sa paume contre la poitrine de Remus, il sentit les battements de cœur affolés juste sous ses doigts.

Si Remus paraissait affecté, Sirius l'était bien plus encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller contre le corps du loup-garou et il se sentait curieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Remus l'affolait complètement pourtant il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Au contraire, il affermit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Remus. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, chatouillaient doucement la peau douce de la nuque de Remus, sous ses boucles mordorées.

— Sirius, gémit-il.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? paniqua aussitôt Sirius.

Emporté par son désir, le jeune Black oubliait presque l'état lamentable du corps de Remus après la pleine lune. Et celle-ci, qu'il avait passé affreusement seul, avait été particulièrement violente.

— Non, je... C'est juste... Continue, souffla la voix hésitante de Remus.

Le cœur de Sirius s’emballa.

— Remus, j’ai envie…

Son souffle se coupa. Sous ses lèvres, les veines de Remus pulsaient rapidement. Frénétiquement.

— Je sais, marmonna Remus.

Sa gorge se serra. Sirius n'était pas certain que le loup-garou mesurait l'ampleur de ce qu'il voulait lui avouer.

— Je... J'ai envie de toi, confessa finalement Sirius dans un souffle à peine audible.

Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il redoutait de ne pas capter la réponse de Remus.

— Je sais, répéta le loup-garou en ondulant légèrement des hanches contre l'entrejambe de Sirius qui jura entre ses dents, soudainement submergé par une vague de plaisir et de désir.

— Retourne-toi, Lunard.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Lunard, insista Sirius.

Presque à contrecœur, Sirius le lâcha et Remus se retourna, lui faisant enfin face. Sous le bandage, les joues de Remus rougissaient adorablement alors qu'il évitait délibérément de croiser son regard. Sirius allait faire une remarque narquoise et quelque peu graveleuse traitant de virginité et de loup-garou bien membré, lorsque son regard tomba sur le torse de Remus.

— Par Salazar, Lunard, qu'est-ce que... ?

Remus baissa définitivement les yeux. Sur son torse qui se soulevait rapidement, Sirius constatait les dégâts de la nuit. Il avait senti les marques sous ses doigts mais il n’avait pas pu imaginer tout ça.

— Remus, il faut...

— Je n'ai pas envie de ta pitié, Sirius, coupa Lunard.

Son ton était doux, comme toujours, pourtant il brisa le cœur de Sirius un peu plus.

— De quoi est-ce que tu as envie alors ?

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Il espérait presque que Remus lui demanderait son aide et le laisserait enfin panser toutes ses blessures. Mais le loup-garou dépassa toutes ses espérances.

— Toi, Patmol. Juste toi, souffla-t-il.

Et avant que Sirius ait pu pleinement saisir le sens de ses mots, Remus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

 


	3. Et bien plus encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situation se pimente pour ce dernier chapitre *.*
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les lèvres de Remus, gercées par la rudesse de la nuit, écorchaient les siennes. Pourtant, Sirius fondit dans ce baiser à la fois doux et sauvage. Animal. Ses mains à lui jouaient sur le corps de Remus, gambadant sur sa peau meurtrie.

— Sirius, gémit le loup-garou tout contre ses lèvres.

— Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Remus avec autant de délicatesse qu'il en était capable.

— Non... Continue, gémit Remus.

L'invitation de Remus le fit frissonner. Sirius plaqua son torse contre celui de Remus et accrocha à nouveau ses lèvres. Son cœur palpitait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, et alors qu'il dévorait goulument la langue de Remus, le loup-garou ondula des hanches contre son bas-ventre, faisant jouer leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre.

— Oh oui ! s'extasia-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sirius sentait l'érection de Remus tout contre son propre sexe tendu derrière son pantalon. C'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé ou expérimenté. Puis Remus passa les doigts sous la barrière de son caleçon et toute pensée cohérente lui échappa.

— Oh oui !

Ses reins le brûlaient de désir et il haletait alors que Lunard refermait sa main sur son sexe vibrant. La paume brûlante de Remus l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et il soupira d'extase lorsque l'autre Maraudeur imprima de longs et lents va-et-vient sensuels sur son membre tendu.

— Par Salazar, Remus ! expira-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Entre les doigts de Remus, Sirius sentait le plaisir parcourir son corps en vagues charnelles et orgasmiques et il aurait pu s'abandonner à ce mouvement si simple et pourtant si bon. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de jouir. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou de Sirius et d'un mouvement à la puissance animale, le fit basculer pour se placer au dessus de lui. Pour le dominer. Soumis et terriblement excité, Sirius découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Remus. Et il trouvait son regard à la lueur dangereusement bestiale particulièrement excitant.

Les yeux de Remus, assombris de désir, l'affriolaient. Ses ongles plantés possessivement dans son torse l'enivraient. Ses jambes pressées impérieusement autour de sa taille lui ôtaient toute échappatoire. Remus le dominait pleinement de son désir et de sa force lupine. Et Sirius adorait cela, s'offrant et s'abandonnant complètement aux mains du loup-garou.

Remus masturbait son sexe puissamment, férocement, et Sirius ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Il s'accrochait aux draps alors que son bassin se soulevait inconsciemment. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Ne restaient que la lueur sauvage dans les yeux de Remus et les séismes de plaisir qui ravageaient son corps à chacun de ses va-et-vient. Après quelques secondes seulement, les spasmes le saisirent brutalement et il jouit en un long et indécent gémissement de plaisir.

Dans un brouillard de satisfaction charnelle, Sirius observa Lunard au dessus de lui alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette pour le nettoyer. Paresseusement, il le laissa se rallonger à côté de lui et refermer ses bras autour de son torse, inversant leur position. Lorsque les pensées de Sirius s’éclaircirent finalement, il tenta de se retourner.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il en essayant de tendre le bras vers le pantalon de Remus.

Le loup-garou l'en empêcha.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque. J'ai déjà...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne finit pas sa phrase pour autant. Sirius ne lui en voulait pas. Avec un sourire béat de contentement, il se lova entre les bras de Remus qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'après cette pleine lune. Et il attendait avec impatience les suivantes. Et peut-être bien toutes les autres nuits aussi. Et bien plus encore...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :D  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^_^


End file.
